


Fanmix For "We'll take a cup of kindness, yet"

by afteriwake



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Female Enjolras, Female Grantaire, Inspired by Fanfiction, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A fanmix made for the fanfic "We'll take a cup of kindness, yet" by Carbon65.





	Fanmix For "We'll take a cup of kindness, yet"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carbon65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon65/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We'll take a Cup of Kindness Yet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991116) by [Carbon65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon65/pseuds/Carbon65). 

> Made for WIP Big Bang 2019.

  


**Honeycup Waters -** _Get Into The Spirit Of Christmas_  
**Bastille - ** _Icarus_  
**Jackson 5 -** _I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus_  
**Fitz and The Tantrums -** _Out Of My League_  
**Pentatonix -** _White Winter Hymnal_  
**k.d. lang -** _Constant Craving_  
**Dean Martin -** _Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_  
**Mika -** _Celebrate (feat. Pharell)_  
**Mariah Carey -** _All I Want For Christmas Is You_  
**Natalie Merchant -** _Kind and Generous_  
**The Smashing Pumpkins -** _Christmastime_  
**Washed Out -** _Feel It All Around_  
**Queen -** _Thank God It's Christmas_  
**Two Door Cinema -** _Something Good Can Work_

** [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/afteriwake/we-ll-take-a-cup-of-kindness-yet-a-fanfic-inspired-les-miserables-fanmix) **


End file.
